Warrior Cat Games of the Code
by jackedwolfj
Summary: The warrior code stated that for a cat to become a leader they must first become a victor. Once a year, in green leaf, no matter what two random or volunteered cats from each clan a male and female would go to the island of constent change. Now Snowtail must go in to protect her famaliy, but can she kill the only cat who saved her life all those moon's ago? Find out R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my first ever fanfiction/story. Please tell me how I did! Thanks ; ) Snowtail **

* * *

_The warrior code stated that for a cat to become a leader they must first become a victor. Once a year, in green leaf, no matter what two random or volunteered cats from each clan a male and female would go to the island. A total of eight travel to the island of constant change, and will have to fight **to the death**! Eight cats go in, but only one cat will come out alive…_

* * *

And now I have to join them.

_Five…_

No matter what I have to win.

_Four…_

I have to see my sister's warrior ceremony.

_Three…_

I have to see my best friend Lightingpelt's kits.

_Two…_

I have to take care of Singepaw and Redpaw, for my sister.

_One…_

I have to do this…. for my family!

**_Let the Games Begin!_**

* * *

**So I need OC's and such just fill out the form.**

**Name:**

**How old:**

**Family:**

**Appearance:**

**Rank:**

**Clan:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Snowtail here I just want to say thanks for everyone who is seeing this! ;) Mountianclan is kind of like Thunderclan, but just with a little bit of Windclan.**

* * *

**Mountainclan:**

**Leader:**

Darkstar (Darkclaw) - a creamy brown calico with dark black spots and small white specks with hazel eyes-Mate: Bluefoot

Apprentice- Redpaw

**Deputy:**

Sunfur- a pale yellow tabby tom with fall yellow eyes; Mate- Moondapple

Apprentice-Snowpaw

**Medicine cat**:

Rainpelt- a dark blue-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Apprentice- Fernshower

**Warriors:**

Eagletalon-a light brown tabby/ tuxedo tom with light gray paws and green eyes; Mate- Lightingpelt

Hawkheart- a dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes; Mate- Snowtail

Snowstorm-a fluffy white tom with silver streaks and blue eyes; Mate- Bravestripe,

Apprentice- Singepaw

Bravestripe- gray and black striped she-cat and brown eyes; Mate- Snowstorm (former kittypet)

Gingerclaw- a young ginger brown tom with darker marks and gold eyes; Cruse- Singepaw

Hollystripe- a black she-cat an orange spot on her left eye and right ear with dark brown eyes Mate- Salt

Lillytail-a white with light brown striped tabby she-cat with green eyes

Rosepetal- a dark brown tabby she-cat with red eyes

Salt- a gray-white long haired tom with blue eyes; Mate- Hollystripe

Redstone- small rusty red she-cat with yellow eyes; Mate- Bluejay

Bluejay- scrawny silver tom with blue eyes; Mate- Redstone

Lunasong- a gray she-cat with dark blue eyes; Mate- Woodfur

Woodfur- creamy brow tom with orange stripes and green eyes; Mate- Lunasong

Snowtail- a calico she-cat half face orange and half black, with a pure white tail and blue eyes

Tigerstripe- brown-orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Singepaw- white and black she-cat with red markings, brown eyes; Brother Redpaw Mother Nightstripe

Snowpaw- a white she-cat with a pale gray stripe down her back, with blue eyes; Mother Mouse

Redpaw- a red and brown tom with golden eyes; Sister Singepaw Mother Nightstripe

Fernshower- ginger she-cat with white underbelly/ white paws with amber colored stripes, amber eyes

**Queens:**

Lightingpelt- a black she-cat with yellow stripes and yellow eyes (expecting Eagletalon's kits)

Bluefoot- a siamese cat with a distinctive gray-blue foot blue-green eyes; kits Nightkit (dark calico tom with a gray-blue foot and amber eyes), Flowerkit (a light colored calico she-kit with blue eyes)

**Elders:**

Silverflower- light gray she-cat with caramel brown tabby stripes with lightning gold eyes; Mother of Bluefoot and Rosepetal

* * *

**Ok agian I need tons of name for these clans are HUGE! As in this clan is a little lager then most and I am not going to have tons of cats in the other clans, untill I need them later on. R&R please and create your own cat. If you want it can go in the games!**


End file.
